Legacy
by coolcrystal
Summary: Rosie and Albus aren't related, and she's in love with him. Of course that all changes when Malfoy transfers from Drumstrang to Hogwarts. What kind of legacy will Scorpius start? Only time will tell.
1. Prologue

**Wow, well here I am, at yet another story. If you readers haven't noticed yet, I love the thought of Hermione x Draco or Rosie x Scorpius…. So get used to it! Now I PROMISE to finish What a Simple Project Can Do, I'm making some last-minute updates on Ch. 2. But besides that here's some important info on this current story: **

**ALBUS and ROSIE are NOT RELATED! And, Rosie is infatuated with him. He, he. I'm so evil. Also, Scorpius attended Durmstrang Institute up until his 3****rd**** Year, where he made a quick transfer to Hogwarts. The reason why may be revealed later. **

**Prologue**

He strutted down the aisle of the Great Hall. His brown hair reached his ear lobes, his round glasses awkwardly resting at the bridge of the nose that was too long for his face. The green eyes behind his glasses beamed, showing everyone he was on top of the world. And, in a way, he was. Ever since first year he had been treated like a king, invited to all the secret parties, able to order all the guys around (even the ones that weren't in his house), and with a raise of his eyebrow any girl would fall to his knees. Even teachers let him get away with everything, he could run around stark nude and the teachers would probably wave it off as adolescent trickery.

But why? Why was this boy allowed to walk over the entire school? Easy. All because of his name. Potter. Albus Potter.

*

"ROSIE!" Jennifer, Rosie's best friend, shouted. She'd been trying to get her best friend's attention for the past five minutes, but nothing seemed to work. In a last attempt, she pulled at Rosie's red-brown locks.

"OW! Merlin, Jenny, what was that for?" Rosie questioned as she shook her head, trying to get rid of the pain.

Jenny squirmed in her seat, puffing up her hair and smacking her lips. "He's coming this way!"

Rosie knew all to well who her best friend was speaking of. Sure enough, Albus Severus Potter was making his way down the Great Hall, heading straight for the open seat across from Rosie.

"Bloody hell, Jenny! Help me! I'm not in any state to talk to him!" Rosie's eyes were practically screaming at her friend. Why she expected her to help her she had no idea. After all, Jenny was the one who told Albus Rosie had the biggest crush on him in 1st year. Rosie sighed. Here she was, three years later, still madly in love with Albus, the leader of the school. What was it that made her love him? The way his robes clung on to his abs? The way he smirked at her in the hallway? The fact that…

Albus interrupted her thoughts before she could even finish them. "May I sit here?"

All eyes were on Albus. The entire school was wondering why he was talking to lowly Rosie, even Mark, his best friend. Rosie was too stunned to speak, and that was why she let out a sigh of relief when Jenny said, "Go right ahead."

"Thanks," he replied, taking the seat across from Rosie. Mark followed suit and sat across from Jenny.

"So…what happened to Amy?" Jenny asked innocently, eyeing Albus suspiciously. Everyone knew that Albus and Amy were the power couple: he was the leader of the guys, and she the girls. No one even bothered called Amy by her name, she was known as Mrs. Potter.

Albus raised his eyebrow. "Amy? I'm letting her keep her place as Queen Bee of the girls. I'm not cruel enough to take her spot away from her, even though I could. But if you're asking if we're still together, we're not. We broke up during summer break. I mean, beginning of 4th year should be a fresh start after all. Why, Jenny? Are you interested?"

"In you? No way. But I may know someone who is…" That was when Rosie mentally slapped Jenny over and over again.

Mark laughed, knowing exactly who Jenny was talking about. Albus simply said, "Well, whoever they are, tell them I'm not interested. I've already got my eyes on someone." His green eyes shifted to Rosie quickly, then back to Jenny. "But anyway, now that Bianca's gone, Amy's looking for a new second-in-command. Only the best witch can be it. Of course we all know who it's going to be."

"Kiki?" Rosie questioned, after all Kiki was good at everything.

Albus scoffed. "Kiki? Merlin, no. Of course you can believe whatever you want to believe, but let's just say the spot's saved for a certain someone."

Rosie smiled sadly, "It's Jenny isn't it? I always knew my pal was going to be your girlfriend and the leader one day." Truth was, Rosie wanted to be the second-in-command really, really badly. For the first three years at Hogwarts she had been an outcast, so this could have been her big break, but of course, Jenny got it. Rosie may have had the brains, and more friends, but Jenny had the looks.

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but a booming voice cut him off.

"Welcome, students, to a new year at Hogwarts. We hope this one will be as magical as your last, and…" Rosie took this time to imagine what her life would be like if she took the position of second-in-command. Power, respect, free passes to break the rules, and best of all, more time with Albus. Sweet fantasies filled her head, the sonorous voice drifting her further into la-la land.

In fact she had come to particular fantasy in which she, Albus, and the other populars were out late at night, and Albus had let her to a private place, and they were about to kiss, when all of a sudden the main doors slammed open.

All the students whipped their head around to see what had caused the doors to open.

Standing there was a tall (but two inches shorter than Albus), blonde-silver haired, grey eyed boy. He was dressed as a muggle, jeans and green t-shirt instead of Hogwart's robes. He was soaking wet, and his bangs covered his left eye. He seemed to be in Rosie's year. "I'm here."

"Yes, yes, but you're quite late." McGonagall said. "Perhaps you'd like to tell the school your name? Then I can deal with you accordingly."

The next thing the boy said was a name Rosie, Albus, or Jenny would never be able to forget. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."


	2. The Quartet

**O, look I'm back already! Ha-ha, miss me? I know you did! Who is Albus' mother…hmmm….I'll get back to that later. Rosie is a Weasley, I couldn't imagine her anything else! (Ok, maybe a Malfoy…) **_**Anyways**_**, on with the story! **

**Chapter 1: The Quartet **

Ever since Scorpius had walked into Potions class, he had been stared at. All of the square tables were in a formation around him; Merlin seemed to have found a way to put him smack-dab in the middle of the entire class. If that wasn't enough, the table on his left seemed to be scooting closer and closer to him…

_Foom_! A blond girl fell over in her chair as she was trying to lean toward Scorpius, books going down with her. Scorpius just shook his head. He was already being sought after.

"Kiki!" A brown haired girl yelled at the girl still lying on the floor. "Are you _trying _to ruin our reputation?"

Kiki shook her head. "N-no, Amy. Of course not." The girl grabbed her books awkwardly and lifted her chair, sitting down cautiously. "Sorry," she said to Scorpius. He turned away.

Instead he turned his focus to the girl sitting diagonally from him, who seemed to have been staring at him for the past five minutes while waiting for the professor. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, the golden-brown locks curled neatly at the bottom. Her features were flawless, except for her nose, which seemed to be slightly crocked. _Not that bad looking_, he thought to himself. _What's her name? Jamie? Jane? Jessica? _

The pretty girl spoke. "Scorpius, right? My name's Jenny."

_Jenny! _"Yeah," he replied. He may have been attracted to her before, but for some reason after she spoke he wasn't all that into her.

She must have also sensed the tension, because she replied awkwardly, "Ok, well…this is my friend Rosie." She waved her hand next to her, to a red haired girl.

Scorpius noticed there was something seriously different, just off, about this girl. After looking at her for a while, he realized what was wrong. She was the only girl not staring at him. The only girl not giggling at his presence. Even stranger, even though she was sitting right in front of him, facing him, she was staring at the guy next to Scorpius.

"Oh, sorry," Jenny said, noticing her best friend was looking elsewhere. "I'll get her to say hi."

Jenny leaned over and whispered in Rosie's ear. Rosie's eyes grew wide, and Scorpius noticed Rosie was blushing a deep red.

"I DO NOT LIKE ALBUS!" Rosie shouted at her friend. Well, what was meant to be at her friend. The entire class had heard, and laughter erupted at all the tables around her. The boy seated next to Scorpius merely grinned. Scorpius figured this was Albus.

Albus leaned over and whispered in Scorpius' ear. "She wants me." His tone was thick with arrogance and power, something that made Scorpius' blood boil, but also want to be a part of whatever this Albus guy took part of.

Rosie hid her face in front of him, and then whimpered. She peeked her eyes up at Scorpius, who waved. She lifted her hand in acknowledgement, which earned a laugh from Jenny.

"So…Jenny, Rosie, and Albus?" Scorpius asked, making sure he had their names correct.

"Don't you forget Albus' name," Jenny advised.

Scorpius just raised an eyebrow toward the three as a response.

Albus leaned back, Jenny's eyes widened in shock, and Rosie let out a small gasp.

"Don't tell me you don't know who Albus is! Everyone does!" Rosie said incredulously.

"Um, am I missing out on something?" Scorpius asked.

Albus was fully alert now, surprised by the fact that Scorpius' father hadn't told his only son who Albus was, who Albus' father was. "Draco didn't tell you?"

"How do you know my father's name?"

"Sweet Merlin, everyone knows your father's name! Everyone knows my name! My name is Albus Potter. P-o-t-t-e-r. Potter. My father's name is Harry. You know, the boy who lived? How could you _not _know him?"

"Must've slipped my mind."

"Anyway," Jenny interrupted. "Don't get on Albus' bad side. His group will tear you down, make you the lowest of the low. Or Amy's, don't upset her either. Neither I or Rosie is in their groups, so we're outcasts really, so we're hoping you'll be an outcast with us."

Scorpius laughed, "This body wasn't made to be an outcast. I'm a Malfoy. I'm the true king." His grey eyes met Albus' green ones, daring him to challenge him.

"Spot's taken." Rosie said.

"_What?_"

"You heard right, she said the spot's taken." Albus smiled at Rosie proudly. She had just defended his spot. "It's meant for me. It always has been." Jenny nodded. "Although I admire your attempt."

Scorpius smiled. He had a plan. A sickingly sweet plan that he should have seen. He couldn't be king? He'd be an outcast? He begged to differ. This Potter kid had to be put in his place, the Malfoy blood in him challenged him to do that. He eyed Rosie. Rosie would help him.

"But because you attempted," Albus said to fill the silence, "I will invite you to the secret party tonight. You and Rosie. Here." He tossed them two gold coins. "My dad used these back in the day. They're useful now too. Don't give them away, or Amy and I will come visit you personally."

Jenny squealed, not even caring she hadn't gotten one. "You know what this means Rosie?"

"No."

"It means you and Scorpius are in! You're in Rosie! Usually it's Amy that gets new members…but Albus put you in himself!" Jenny squealed again, begging Rosie to show her the small golden coin. Rosie gave in and let Jenny hold the coin. "It's so shiny!"

"It's the least I could do," Albus shrugged.

Scorpius laughed to himself. Albus was really making this easy for him. Of course he had only known the kid for a day, but still, it'd be fun to take over his spot. Fun to show him you couldn't always get what you wanted.

**Ok I know these are short, but I'm working on making them longer, so just keep up with it! And I know it's weird that Scorpius didn't know who Albus was, but that's more of the mystery! Jenny seems okay with it now…but I've got a lot in store for her. Poor character doesn't know what's coming. Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks, coolcrystal. **


	3. Journey to the Past

**It's the weekend, so I'm back! Yay! This chapter is more of a filler chapter, explaining things from Rosie's and Scorpius' past before they go to Albus' party. O and because I forgot it:**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I really be here? **

**Chapter 2: Journey to the Past **

Jenny continued to jump on her best friend's bed again, this time doing a happy dance. In fact, it'd been like this at least an hour.

Rosie huffed yet again. She knew should be happy, ecstatic really, but turning the small gold coin in her hand, it just seemed too unreal. It was the type of thing that happened in books, or muggle movies, but never in real life. Never to anyone like Rosie.

"What's wrong? You just got an invite into Albus' group! Albus! Albus Potter! Emphasis on the Potter!" Jenny shouted, shaking Rosie until Rosie almost dropped the coin and head began to hurt.

"I know," Rosie replied, regaining a firm grasp on the coin, "I know. But doesn't this seem a little, I don't know, too sudden?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Jenny asked, taking on a fake motherly tone. She began to play with a lock of Rosie's hair.

Rosie continued to turn the coin in her hand as Jenny proceeded to braid her hair. "Well he just started to really talk to us! Don't you think this is some kind of joke?"

Jenny stopped doing Rosie's hair. "It could always be a possibility that Amy polyjuiced into Albus so that she could give you the fake coin! That way she could publicly humiliate you in front of Albus! You know, make him realize that she's the only one he's meant for and you're just some crazed fan girl." Jenny nodded as if she had just explained to a first year what the sorting hat did. "You know lead you to a mud pile and make you trip so you get mud all over and Albus…"

"Don't push it," Rosie retorted. She turned around to face Jenny and give her the famous Glare of Death.

"You're probably right," Jenny shrugged, going back to Rosie's hair, "she couldn't have possibly pulled that one off. One, she's too stupid, and two, she was in Potion's class with us."

Rosie sighed again. "Still…there are just too many reasons this could all be just some kind of hoax."

"But there are also tons of reasons this could be real! He's dropped hints since 1st year, even when he was with Amy! How can you deny that?"

"Ok, so there were some good signs, but there are more bad than good."

"Name one." Jenny challenged.

Rosie took in a deep breath. "Well," she began.

_It was the third week into Rosie's first year, the sun shining brightly on the campus grounds. Rosie and Jenny were walking around the courtyard when they spotted a large group around a single tree, looking up. _

"_What do you think is going on?" Jenny asked._

_Rosie knew before she had time to say it. "Albus," was all she said. _

_She was right. There he was, sitting in the tree, preaching down to the other first years. His arms were draped gently around the tree branches, his Hogwarts robes flowing behind him like a superhero. It revealed his uniform, showing that he wasn't wearing a tie. Not that anyone would notice. His eyes were gleaming brightly, showing he was enjoying ever single drop of attention he was getting. He licked his lips, making Rosie notice how thin and pink they were…_

"_He's yummy. I can see why you like him." Jenny stated matter-of-factly. _

"_Me and every other girl on campus." Rosie muttered under her breath. _

_Jenny pulled at Rosie's robes, causing Rosie to squeal. "What are you doing?"_

"_What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking you to go get a better look!" _

"_No!" _

_Jenny was too strong. Before Rosie knew it, there were underneath the tree Albus was sitting in. _

"_Well lookie here," he said, "two girls seemed to have stumbled upon us. What are your names, ladies?" _

"_She's Rosie," Jenny quipped. _

"_So, Rosie, what brings you here?" His eyes were on her. Looking straight at her. Her breathing quickened and she began to feel a hot tricking feeling down her nose. _

_She brought her hands up to her nose, and then looked down at them to see blood on her fingertips. The heat! She thought. She always got nosebleeds in the heat. Blood began to trickle down faster, and the only thing she could do to stop the blood from flowing was to put her robes up to her nose. _

"_Rosie?" Jenny questioned while Albus lifted his eyebrow in concern. _

_Rosie thought fast, but apparently, not enough. Afraid Albus would think she was a dork if she didn't respond soon, she moved her robes out of the way so she could talk. _

_It was all downhill from there. As she opened her mouth to speak, all eyes still on her, blood gushed its way down her nose, barely missing her mouth. Rosie froze. She still felt the blood, but she was too mortified to do anything. _

_Jenny, embarrassed at her best friend, pulled Rosie away, who was still staring at Albus. The last thing Rosie remembered thinking was how red she must look. Red hair, red face, red blood. _

"_Guys are attracted to ladies in red, right?" _

"_Um, yeah Rosie, let's go with that." _

"You make it sound so _horrible _when you say it like that," Jenny stated simply, as if it was just some normal thing to have a Gusher Nose Bleed in front of your One True Love.

Rosie huffed, "It WAS horrible! And you wouldn't know, you've never liked a boy."

Jenny blushed turning away. She emitted two fake coughs. "Anyways, that's only one thing! I'm sure he's forgotten all about that!"

"He may have forgotten about that, but he sure hasn't forgotten about last year."

_Dinner in the Great Hall was always Rosie's favorite, but today there was an extra treat. Instead of the normal chicken legs (which Rosie had learned from her mother that Ron could stuff five in his mouth), ricotta cheese stuffed inside ravioli with red sauce was served instead. _

_Jenny and Rosie were eating happily, sauce covering their lips. _

"_Mmm," Jenny sighed in content. _

_Rosie was too occupied in the food to even respond. _

_Jenny's eyes grew wide and poked Rosie with her fork mercilessly. _

"_What do you want?" Rosie asked angrily, stabbing ravioli and scooping up sauce. _

"_Albus," Jenny whispered, "He's looking this way!" _

_Before Rosie could even control herself she looked up at Albus, who looked at her. He pointed at Amy and rolled his eyes, as if he couldn't stand his girlfriend. He grinned at Rosie, who dropped her fork. Sauce spilled all over her robes and skirt, the clacking of the fork on the floor deafening her ears. She'd never heard such a horrible sound. _

_Albus' table erupted in laughter, Amy's annoying laugh louder than the rest. _

"_Bugger," Rosie mumbled. _

_Jenny squealed in shock, and dragged her friend away from Albus and the Great Hall once more. Once they were outside in the corridors, Jenny began to horribly scream out the song 'Lady in Red'. _

"_I'm starting to think red isn't your color," Jenny stated simply._

"_Very funny, Jenny." _

"Ok, ok, maybe he still remembers that one!" Jenny raised her hands in defeat.

"Told you so," Rosie said, crossing her arms. She shook her head.

"Don't ruin the braid!"

Rosie growled.

"Listen, if I say one good thing, will you be happy?"

"No."

"Ugh. You're no use. I'm going to say a good one anyone, it may cheer you up."

_A couple weeks after the sauce incident, Valentine's Day had arrived. Rosie walked into the common room, noticing another group around Albus, who was giving out Valentine's. _

_Determined not to get her hopes up, she jogged her way to the Gryffindor stair case, her foot about to hit the first step when Albus called out to her. _

"_Rosie!" Albus called._

"_Yes?" She asked cautiously. _

_He signaled for her to come over with his head. "Come over here, I've got something for you." _

_Rosie adjusted the bag on her shoulder, walking over to Albus. His hand was outstretched, holding out a piece of red parchment._

"_Here you go," he said, waving it at her. _

"_Thanks," she took the parchment, "I think." _

"_You're very welcome. Don't open it until you get inside your room. And don't tell Amy I gave it to you, okay? She wouldn't be too happy." _

_Albus nodded, as if he was done talking to her. Rosie then rushed up to her room and shut the door, dropping her book bag on the floor and jumping tummy-down on the bed, parchment still in hand. She opened it slowly, as if she was unwrapping the world's most delicate chocolate. Inside was a hand drawn heart, flames drawn onto it, and an arrow piercing it. Written most delicately was a ribbon wrapped around the heart, and inside the written was a single word in calligraphy. Rosie. _

"Maybe I feel a little better…" Rosie said, remembering the Valentine.

"Good."

"And I'll go to the party, if…"

"If?" Jenny questioned, hands on hips.

"If you braid my hair."

"My work never ends," Jenny said, blowing her bangs out of her face.

*

_Tap, tap, tap, _went the little brown owl as it tapped on Scorpius' dorm room in Slytherin.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Scorpius groaned. He set down the little gold coin Albus had given him, which he had been examining.

Kicking his scattered clothes, Scorpius opened his window to let the owl in. It flew in gracefully, resting on Scorpius' bed post, grooming itself. Almost cockily, the bird stuck out its abnormally small leg, showing that it had a letter.

"Merlin!" Scorpius exclaimed, recognizing the bird. "I haven't seen you in _ages_, Donat!"

Donat was Elek's bird, one of Scorpius' best friends from Durmstrang. Scorpius had named Donat when the bird had been able to secretly pass notes between the two during detention, Scorpius exclaiming the bird was given by God. The bird had taken to the name quickly.

Donat shook his leg angrily.

"Oh, yeah," Scorpius said, remembering to take the letter. On the envelope was a single _S _in bright red ink, Elek's signature color.

Excitement flowed through Scorpius as he opened the letter to hear from his old friend.

_Scorp,_

_In case you're wondering, everything at Durmstrang is fine and dandy. Not that you would care considering you're at blasted Hogwarts!!! Yes, Abel, Robi, and I are quite mad at you. When did you decide to leave??? Never mind, don't answer that, I know you didn't choose to leave. I figure either Lucius or Draco made you go to that horrible thing they call Hogwarts. Buggers. _

_Now that you've left, they put Abel to dorm with me and Robi, which is quite dreadful. The bloke won't stop staring at himself in the mirror! I've always known he's been the most feminine of the four of us, but Merlin, that boy needs to grow some balls. I never knew he was such a softie. Yesterday Nikola (that girl can't keep her eyes off me!) commented that a strand of hair was out of place and he nearly broke down into pieces. I'm afraid I might have to kick him out if he continues this way. _

_Robi is doing quite well, but he seems to be spending too much time with Nikola. Not that I mind, but he needs to go shine his bright fame somewhere else. I get the feeling Nikola's crew is starting to feel a bit lonely now that their stud is hitting it off with their leader. Poor Pista (remember our class princess?) is feeling left out. Her blond pigtails have lost their luster, so has her crown, now that Robi has turned his attention elsewhere. I hate to admit it brother, but Robi seems to be intent on making everyone else forget you. _

_I have to admit, things are different without you. The girls are a pain to be around, always moping about how you left. They feel betrayed that you didn't tell them that you were going to leave. If I see one more tear shed for you, I think I'm going to go insane. Would you just send a letter to them already? _

_Listen, I've heard stories about an Albus kid that goes to your school. (I hate calling Hogwarts your school) If I've heard of him, he's a pretty big deal. I don't like the sound of him. Maybe if you could take over his spot, our territory would expand. How does a Durmstrang-Hogwarts alliance sound? _

_I knew you'd come around, _

_Elek. _

_P.S. Pista says hi._

_P.P.S. Any Hogwarts chickadees I should now about???_

Scorpius, looking at the clock, decided to write a quick note back. He'd have time to write a longer letter later, but with the party so close, time was scarce.

_Elek, _

_Tell everyone I said hi. Girls are already after me here. (Shocker) About Albus, I already had a plan to take care of him. Involves a girl named Rosie. Maybe you and her could owl each other sometime. Albus invited me to a party tonight, so I have to hurry._

_Scorp. _

*

Amy and Mark were sitting down, while Albus spoke to them.

"Scorpius and Rosie are invited to the party tonight."

"Rosie! What'd you invite her for? She's not our type!" Amy shouted.

Mark sighed, "But she could be. You know it too, you can see her potential."

Amy twirled her hair. "Potential or not, she's just not one of us. Plus, all spots are full. We can't take in any more girls."

"That's a lie!" Albus stomped his foot. "Second in command is still open! Even you know it's going to be Rosie, that's why you're acting this way."

"Look, sweetie-''

"I'm not you're sweetie." Albus jerked his shoulder away from her.

Amy stood, striking a pose while trying to prove her case. "What's wrong with Kiki?"

Mark laughed, "Everyone knows what's wrong with Kiki! She's old news. Rosie's a fresh face, and her leadership skills are there, whether she knows she has them or not."

"Rosie is in, and that's final. How come you didn't put up a fight about Scorpius being in? Hmm?" Albus raised his eyebrow, knowing exactly what his ex was thinking.

Clacking her black heels, Amy said, "That's different. Scorpius obviously has connections. Look at him. Mystery revolves around him. And the fact that he went to Durmstrang? We could conquer that as well. Scorpius has all that to offer, while Rosie has nothing."

"You're scared," Albus said simply. He walked over to Amy, getting abnormally close.

"Am not," Amy said shakily.

He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "Yes you are. You're scared that Rosie is better than you. That she'll take your place. My advice to you is to suck it up, and act like you own the place. Now if you don't mind, it's time for the three of us to make our entrance.

Amy nodded.

The three walked out in perfect sequence, ready to get the party started.

**Omg! That's the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm sorry if it looks so short. I thought it would be nice to see a side of this Alpha-Albus we'd never seen before, because in this story we'll learn there's more than meets the eye. **

**Abel=vanity**

**Donat=given by God**

**Elek=defender**

**Nikola=victor of the people**

**Pista=crowned**

**Robi=bright fame **

**That's the definition of all the names! Please read and review! And tell me if you get lost in all the characters. I'm sorry if I'm not that good of a writer…but I would appreciate reviews! **


	4. A Night to Remember

**I just couldn't stay away…I also want to know what's going to happen next. Thank you so much .! I was quite anxious on how the names would be received, so I'm glad somebody liked them! **

**Disclaimer: I own my phone, my iPod, and all of Scorpius' buddies. Maybe when I finish this story I'll write a story based on them. That's only if enough people want it. **

**Chapter 3: A Night to Remember **

Rosie felt surprisingly in. She could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room on her, wondering who she was, wishing they could be her. It wasn't every day that you stood with Amy, Mark, Scorpius, and Albus. Kiki was also there, but Amy seemed to be completely ignoring her.

Everyone was wearing muggle clothing, Albus in a dress shirt and light wash jeans, his red and black tennis adding a spark to his outfit. Amy was wearing black heels and a red dress, complementing her brown hair which was in a sophisticated bun. Mark was dressed athletically-something muggles would call basketball type shorts, a plain t-shirt and black jacket. Scorpius blended in perfectly with his khaki shorts, bright polo, and surfer sandals. Rosie felt bad for Kiki, who was wearing a puffed out pink dress, making her look as if she was five years old. Makeup littered her face, and Rosie couldn't help but feel like Kiki had done it in the dark. Poor girl was being verbally abused my Amy all night, but Rosie didn't have the guts to tell her to stop like she wished she did.

On the other hand, Rosie felt at ease with her red hair in a single braid that was placed across her shoulder. White flip-flops graced her feet, and a yellow sundress clung to her body. She had expected Amy to make some snotty comment on how grade-school her outfit was, but was pleasantly surprised when that was not the case.

"Looking lovely tonight," Albus said politely, looking Rosie up and down.

Rosie shrugged, "Thanks. I just threw it on." Rosie mentally slapped herself. How cliché did that sound? They would probably see right through her.

"Not half bad. Of course, the shoes could be replaced, but I can help you with that later." Amy said, implying that there would be a later. Her eyes flitted to Albus, who nodded.

"So when are we going up?" Mark asked, his eyes looking up at the podium in the Room of Requirement, where the secret party was currently stationed at.

The walls were a shimmery gold, the floor a white marble. Refreshments had been put at a table in the corner, and a floor had been left as a dancing area. Streamers hung from the ceiling, and there was a podium with four microphones in the back, to be seen by all.

"Um…about that," Amy began, "We've decided to change things."

"You're changing the Fab Four? Who's going up now?" Kiki asked nervously.

Amy scolded her, "Shh! Do you want the whole world to hear? Merlin, Kiki! Yes, we are changing the four who go up to the podium…"

Rosie didn't really know what was going on, but she continued to sip her Butterbeer and behave like a good pupil.

Albus said, "Six of us our standing here. Only four of us can go up." Mark nodded.

Amy slid toward Albus. "Rosie, come join us. The podium waits."

"WHAT?!?" Kiki squealed, dropping her drink. "You cannot do this to me! I've stood here faithfully since first year, and this, this trash," She shook her hand angrily at Rosie, "only showed up this night, and she's REPLACING ME?"

"Kiki, times change. Rosie is the future. This is your last party. Sorry, but you never really second in command. It's Rosie."

Rosie stood by Amy, her heart pounding. She was second in command? That fast? Something was wrong. Something was not right. Things did not happen like this. She would have said something about it, but Albus was right there, in her grasp, and she didn't want to let that go.

"You, you bitch! I know the secrets! You'll regret this."

Amy chuckled, as if a five year old just told her that pigs could fly without magic. "You may know past things, but we get away with everything. You know that."

"B-but, I have," Kiki tried.

"The coin? Don't think we didn't know. _Accio coin!_" The gold coin spun toward Amy, which she took with pride. "Enjoy the party," Amy added, sarcasm thick.

Tears welled in Kiki's eyes. Rosie knew this wasn't right. If her mother was here, Hermione would run to Kiki and leave Amy behind, but Rosie wasn't as strong as her mother. Rosie was sick with herself by standing my Amy and Albus, but the world was cruel, and Rosie felt as if she had to stay.

"Well," Scorpius said, seeming completely unfazed at the recent events, "I figure I'll be leaving too." He turned on his heel, but lingered a bit. Scorpius knew this game all to well. Mark was done for.

"No." Amy said flatly.

Something clicked in Rosie's head. Kiki and Mark were out, that was made clear. But why? Why was Amy being so evil about it?

Mark's eyes grew wide. They turned frantically to Albus, who shook his head. "Amy decided, bro. You know how she is with this stuff."

"I'm out?" He was barley audible.

"You're in," Albus reassured him. "But Scorpius is now second in command. It was all Amy! I tried to stop her, but you know how she is! She wouldn't have it."

Mark nodded like a lost puppy. "But I'm still in?"

"Of course bro!"

Mark looked as if the weight of the entire Hogwarts castle had just been taken off of his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Scorpius smiled. Things couldn't be going any better. Of course, he hadn't expected things to go so well so soon. Albus was clearly acting dumb. What kind of idiot would just let two newbie's have two of the most important ranks?

"Let's go," Albus said.

All four lined up, walking in sequence to the music. They stepped onto the podium, Rosie on the right corner, then Amy, Albus, and Scorpius. The light almost blinded Rosie, and she had to squint, but the other three seemed completely used to it.

_What do I do??? _Rosie thought to herself. She didn't want to sound like a complete idiot. The events of tonight had happened so quickly she thought she was dreaming.

"Welcome," she heard Albus say, "to our party. We're all glad you took time out of your extremely boring and work-filled lives to come and enjoy yourselves, because we know you deserve it. The beginning of Hogwarts term can always be the most stressful, as I have learned from experience, so we're not surprised by the turnout. As I've heard these parties are quite famous. We've had cases of some party-goers giving photos to the Daily Prophet, and we'd like to keep that from happening. Privacy is Privileged. Oh, and if you don't know by now, my name is Albus Potter." He got several laughs at that.

Amy cleared her throat and took over, "I'm Amy Sherwood. If you don't know me, then now you do. As all of you may have noticed, there are two new faces up here at the podium. I think we should give them a chance to introduce themselves. Scorpius, care to take it from here?"

"My name is Scorpius Malfoy. I'm sure all of you have heard dreaded stories about this last name, but I prefer to think of it as a blessing instead of a curse. You have no idea how much power a Malfoy truly has. I may not know all of you, but prepare to see my face around the grounds a lot. Especially you, ladies! In fact, I'd like to introduce a certain lady, who has seemed to proven to Sherwood and Potter she is worthy. Rosie?"

Just then, Rosie felt a surging power run through her. She wasn't afraid, and she was craving the attention. "I'm Rose Weasley," Rose? She thought to herself. She always had everyone call her Rosie. Her voice was also at ease, which was a surprise considering how nervous she was. "And it's such a pleasure to be here. I'm sure some of you have seen me around campus, but have never really known my name. But clearly, that time has passed. I'm quite sorry Kiki wasn't able to make it to the party, but because of a surprise illness, I'm going to be taking over her place for a while. Now I don't care if you don't like me, I'm here to stay for a while. Enjoy the party!"

Rosie stepped off the podium with ease, Amy waiting for her. "You're good."

"Not really," Rosie admitted. "I don't know where that came from. It just came out, but I didn't like the feeling. It was like someone else, _something_ else was speaking for me."

"You'll get used to it. Right now our job is to mingle, talk, and be in photos." Amy was leading her one way, when Albus showed up.

"May I borrow our Rose for a while?"

"Go right ahead."

Albus lead Rosie to a balcony Rosie didn't even know they had, when Albus said, "You're really good."

"I feel like a bitch."

"What?" Albus' eyes took on a concerned look.

Rosie sighed, "What Amy did to Kiki…that wasn't right! I know I should have stuck up for her, but I just couldn't. As soon as this party's over, I'm going over to Kiki right away. I have to apologize. Going along with it makes me just as bad as Amy."

"Listen, Rose," she loved in when he called her Rose, it made her feel grown up, "Amy can be, well Amy. I don't think what she did was right either, but she said you and Scorpius had to be in the four! I couldn't stop her. If it makes you feel better, I'll have her apologize to Kiki. But Amy, she really likes you. She really wants you to be a part of us."

"Really? She'll do all that for me?" Rosie asked, getting lost in his green eyes.

"Really." Albus said firmly.

Rosie ran to hug him. "It's all going to be okay," Albus said. "You're here. You belong here, with us."

She looked up at him, and he leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but it sent Rosie to heaven and back.

"I can't tell what's going to happen next, but I think I'm going to enjoy the rest of the year."

*

What had she ever done wrong? What had she ever done to deserve Amy's wrath? She had been at her every beck and call, and this was how she was repaid?

Tears flowed down her cheeks, and she ran down the corridors, knowing exactly how to get to the Gryffindor tower. She bumped into pupils who were out past their curfew, but didn't care who she hit.

"_Merope,_" Kiki said as she had reached the Fat Lady. The door swung open, and she ran inside, where she bumped into a girl.

"Watch where you're going!" Jenny shouted. Then, more hushed, she said, "Kiki? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Rosie happened!" She sobbed, eyes filled with contempt for Jenny's best friend.

"_What?_" Jenny asked, astonished, she could never image her sweet friend making anyone cry.

"Amy and Rosie kicked me out!" Kiki collapsed on the couch, shoulders shaking in sobs.

Jenny shook her head, "No…no…"

"Yes!" Mascara tears were stained on her cheeks, Kiki apparently too tired to charm them off.

"Come here." Jenny said, "Follow me." Jenny led Kiki into her room, motioning for her to sit down on the bed. Jenny wrapped a blanked around Kiki, and handed her several tissues. She cast a Hot Chocolate spell, giving Kiki a cup to sip from. When both were situated, Jenny turned to Kiki.

"Tell me exactly what happened."

*

_Scorp,_

_I know you couldn't owl me a long message, but footage from your party has already reached Durmstrang. You seem to be climbing your way to the top fairly quickly, but I can't say I'm not surprised. Pista is really pissed though. Three girls on each arm? Seriously? If you get a howler from Pista, don't say I didn't warn you. The girl really does miss you. Would you just owl her already??? She keeps coming to my room as if it's her own. I seriously think I'm losing my testosterone by letting her come over so often. _

_Robi is also really mad. I think he's trying to get Durmstrang to forget you, but you seem to be all over the place now. Don't worry brother, I'm keeping Robi in check and telling him you're still a part of our group, even though you may be a few countries away. Abel seems a bit relieved though. Now that you've made news at Durmstrang, Nikola doesn't seem to have time to tease him anymore. I guess it's just really hard to please everyone. _

_There's a video going around of this Kiki girl getting kicked out, and your Rosie seems to be in the video. Are you sure she's going to help you take Albus down? She seems to really fancy the guy. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying you're judgment, I just thought I should let you know that Rosie seems to want Albus by her side instead of down in the Hogwart's Heap. _

_What kind of name is 'Fab Four'? Hogwarts seems to be a bit lacking in the originality department. As soon as I come up with a better name for your Hogwarts group, I'll let you know. I did find it interesting that if you put the four initials together you get AARS, but I found out if you pronounce that a certain way it sounds like arse. Plus I do NOT need a reminder of that time Pista pants you out in the courtyard, only for Nikola to come by and pull your boxers down too, leaving your pale buttocks out to the world. I still shudder to think about that one. _

_I'll be sure to know any other trouble you get yourself into,_

_Elek. _

_P.S. Did you HAVE to wear cupid boxers that day??? You couldn't even wear the hippogriffs? _

**Wow, I know I'm moving a bit too fast paced, but I wanted to show a bit of the character's other sides. And I'm starting to fall in love with these letters. But what do I care about what I think, it's all about YOU! **

**What did YOU think? Tell me! **


	5. Gabby and the Alliance of Jenny and Kiki

**Hmm…I'm going to slow it down a bit now; my suddenness is catching up to me. It's the excitement I tell you, the excitement. Special thanks to .. and Reedbabe, who review! Reed, seriously, I need you to review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Gosh. BUT I LOVE ELEK. Sorry. That was a bit uncalled for. **

**Chapter 4: Gabby and the Alliance of Jenny and Kiki**

_Elek,_

_Party footage? Already? You realize it's bloody three in the morning, and here you are telling me you have footage of me at a party? Somehow I am not affected by this. Anyways, tell Pista I didn't mean to hurt her. Come up with some excuse of some sort; say I was under a spell, or someone spiked my drink or something. Knowing Pista, she'd probably believe that. Always the charmer wasn't she? As for her coming into your room so often…that's something you need to work on. Of course, I really think you want her there. _

_Robi? Ha. That boy couldn't even dream of competing with me. I admire you for trying to keep him in check, but is that really necessary? (Why am I starting all my sentences with questions? I should be telling you straight up! Excuse the muggle term.) Don't bother with him. No matter what he does, Durmstrang will never forget me. I'll make sure they don't. I'm glad my being famous has helped Abel with his bully issues. Nikola has always been captivated by me…I'm just joking Elek, I know you and her are always off and on. I have a feeling I should shut up about her now. _

_I KNOW Rosie fancies the bugger named Albus. I also know he sort of fancies her back, which only makes my plan all the more sweeter. No female has been able to resist my devilishly handsome good looks, and Rosie will be no exception. Albus is in for a rude awakening if he thinks he can have everything. As soon as he wins the prize, I'm going to steal it from him. I thought you would have faith to know I knew I was doing, but I guess I was wrong… _

_I agree about the name 'Fab Four', but what does that have to do with memories I don't want to be reminded of? If that EVER gets out I'll personally pay you a little visit at Durmstrang and make sure everyone sees me humiliate you out in the courtyard. And then I'll send the footage to both Pista AND Nikola. Now that I think about it…you three are quite the love triangle aren't you? Now that I think…it's always been that way hasn't it? Like that time in first year when they were sorting us and you and Nikola were put in Klyk Vampira and Pista was put in Drakonya Krov and Nikola laughed right in Pista's face. Or when Nikola kissed you and Pista ran running to her room crying. Man Elek, I think you love them both. Unlike you, I don't have time to waste away and think about love triangles. Why would I willingly fight for one girl when there are so many others out there? I don't think I'll ever be a one woman-man. The more the merrier! _

_Ladies-man, _

_Scorp. _

*

Scorpius Malfoy woke up at the crack of noon. Sunlight poured itself into his room, making him squint when he tried to open his eyes. He stretched and charmed himself dressed before he looked himself in the mirror. Memories from the party filled his thoughts, memories that made him smirk the famous Malfoy smirk his father had made him practice when he was four years old until he perfected it.

"Scorpius? It's Gabby…from the party. You told me to meet you up at your room right now so we could walk around the courtyard…"

Gabby? Who was this Gabby? His eyebrow rose in confusion. Nevertheless, being seen with a girl could never harm his image.

"Right. Gabby. Of course, come on in."

The door creaked open, but Scorpius did a double take when he saw her. She was quite the beauty, and by the look in her eyes, intelligent. A Ravenclaw, no doubt. Her uniform hugged her every curve, and her hair looked teased and flowed down to her waist.

This girl would be very good for his image indeed.

Behind his back he took out his wand and made a small velvet box appear. He pulled it out and handed it to her. "For you, Goby."

"Gabby." She gave him the Glare of Death.

"Gabby."

She eyed him suspiciously and opened the small box slowly. "How beautiful…" Two crystal teardrop earrings were placed delicately on the soft cushion inside the box.

"I knew you'd like them." She gave him such a graceful smile that it reminded him of something…he just couldn't place what he was reminded of.

The two chatted and flirted their way around the halls of Hogwarts, being whispered about and envied along the way. Scorpius had learned that Gabby proved to be quite witty and independent person, so he couldn't help but be attracted to her, but she was just another girl. A toy. And the way she looked at him, Scorpius couldn't help but think she thought the same about him.

"A fourth year Slytherin? What a catch, most fourth years aren't as mature as you…"

"Most third year Ravenclaws don't stand a chance with me, so you must have done something right."

Gabby laughed, "Me, me, me. You do regard yourself highly don't you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Scorpius was right; this girl defiantly knew how to play the game. "Well I'm sorry if we both think I'm the greatest gift out there."

"Yes, I do believe I was warned you were egotistical."

"Warned?"

"You use girls."

"So?"

Gabby laughed. "No wonder you're Elek's best friend."

Scorpius felt the smirk wipe off his face. She knew Elek. But how? What else did Gabby know? Did he really want to find out?

"I've been watching you for a while."

He couldn't let her take him by surprise. "Really? I'm flattered. Too bad I can't say the same for you."

"You haven't figured out who I am yet? I thought the smile would give it away."

That smile…there was something oddly familiar about it. "What's your real name?"

"Galina Demidov."

_Nikola's little sister. _

*

"Come on Albus, just one kiss?" Amy flung her arms around the boy.

The two were currently in the room of requirement, its current form somewhat of a lounge.

"This is supposed to be a meeting between me and you about the future of our group. Now get off of me." Albus rolled his eyes, desperately trying to shove Amy off.

Amy pouted. "Not even just one tiny peck?" She put her thumb and index finger together to indicate just how small.

"No. Now back to work."

Amy pulled back and crossed her legs. "You're no fun."

"Too bad." He pushed more papers in front of Amy. "About Rosie…" The room grew quiet.

"What about her?" Amy spat at Albus.

A grin played across Albus' lips. "You're jealous. Admit it."

Amy stood up, her blue eyes looking Albus' green orbs dead center. "I would never be jealous of her." She smiled and sat back down and wrapped her arms around Albus and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I would never be jealous of someone who's going to end up worse than Kiki."

*

Rosie didn't know why she liked to sit and think inside the owl tower. Any smart witch or wizard would probably stay away because of the fowl smell of owl waste and the chance of being bitten, but it was because rarely anyone cared to go there normally that Rosie wound up there most times. It was her secret place to think, a place where she didn't have to worry about the wandering eyes or the hushed whispers that seemed to follow her so much now. She called it Rosie's Sanctuary. It was no one else's.

That was why she was disappointed when a much disheveled looking Scorpius appeared in the doorway.

"What are _you _doing here?" Rosie questioned, looking him up and down.

Scorpius smirked. "I could be asking the same of you. If you must know, I'm running away from a Ravenclaw named Gabby. I'm afraid she's very much in love with me."

"Someone in love with you? Aren't you the biggest bugger on the planet?" She scoffed.

An offended look placed itself on Scorpius' face. "I prefer to refer to myself as a gift from Merlin or God or whoever the big man up there is to the Earth."

"Is that what your mum told you?"

Scorpius laughed a bitter laugh. "Are you kidding me? Parents don't tell their kids things like that. Things like that are only said to the weak."

"Being loved does NOT make you weak, Scorpius." Rosie jumped down from the stone ledge she was sitting on down to Scorpius' level. "And wouldn't that make you weak if you tell yourself that?"

Scorpius laughed and took a step closer to her. "It doesn't mean I'm weak because I know it's the truth. Love does not exist, Rosie."

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"It's true. All there is, is lust, infatuation, hate, and lies. Love is a lie that the weak created."

"Compassion, love, caring, truth, and loyalty. Don't those exist? Or are those just lies too?" Rosie challenged.

"Lies."

"You're sounding like a certain dark wizard."

He laughed again. "Voldemort? He was an idiot!"

Rosie continued, "Then you must believe in love. Haven't you ever loved anyone before?"

"No. Have you?"

"Yes," She blushed, and it was clear who she was thinking of.

Scorpius shook his head. "Albus? You're an idiot for loving him. Can't you see he's just a scheming bugger?"

"Albus is nothing of the type. And I'm not an idiot for loving him. Its love that makes me strong, it's what keeps me going on! Don't you know that? Without love, I'd end up just like you!" She sped towards the exit, but he grabbed her arm and held her close.

"What would be so wrong being like me?"

Rosie broke free and ran out. She stopped at the exit, turning around slowly. "People like you end up unhappy and alone." After uttering those last words, she was off.

Blood flowed down Scorpius' finger as an owl bit him.

*

Jenny was fuming. After Kiki had told her the story, and much thinking, Jenny decided she couldn't be friends with someone that would do something so horrible to a person. She decided to team up with Kiki. After all Rosie seemed too busy with her new glamorous life to even care about Jenny anymore.

"All done!" Jenny told Kiki. Did she mention they had gathered up all of Rosie's stuff by the door so that Kiki could move in to take her place?

Kiki giggled, "I don't know about you, but I worked up a sweat charming all of her things into the corner. What do you say we party now?"

And party they did. In minutes clothes were scattered all over, makeup littered all flat surfaces, instant-charm food on the desk, and the radio on full blast. The girls laughed and imitated Rosie and Amy.

Kiki crossed her eyes and made her voice go up several octaves. "Hi…uh, my name is Rosie and I'm-"

The door swung open. Oh look, speak of the witch.

"And I'm fed up. I want to rest. Clean up this room. I can't even make it to my bed."

Kiki's eyes winded and then narrowed. "See! I told you! She thinks she's the queen now and that she can just order people around! Well I'm very sorry to inform you Your Majesty, but this is no longer your room. And that is no longer your bed."

"What?!?" Her face grew red. She turned to Jenny, who she thought was her best friend, to explain. To tell her this was her room.

"I'm sorry Rosie…this isn't your room anymore. Kiki's moved in."

"Fine. I don't need to live here anyway."

Kiki laughed. "So where will you go?"

The door opened again, and out came Amy, her wand out and ready. "Upstairs with me of course. Where else would she live? Defiantly not down here! It reeks!" With a flick of her wrist all of Rosie's belongings disappeared, and Amy spun on her heel to go her room, now her and Rosie's room.

After one more look at Jenny, Rosie turned without a word.

*

_Scorp, _

_Yep, I have party footage of you already. I'll try to come up with an excuse, but knowing Pista she probably won't believe it unless it comes from you. Sometimes I think that girl doesn't trust me at all. I'm so confused by her. I'll just open my door and she's in my room! No privacy whatsoever! Ugh! I know this isn't your problem but still…_

_I didn't know you and Robi disliked each other so much…but you're completely sure you don't want me to talk to him about forgetting you? Ah whatever I'll leave it alone. I know that if things get too out of hand you two will probably sort it out through a letter…or in a battle. Yes I'm pretty sure Abel will start praising you now for helping him get Nikola off of his back. I don't know about Nikola but she's being very secretive right now, and she's dating up a storm. She's always seen with a crowd of boys around her, and I've noticed owls coming back and forth from her room…they look like they're coming from the direction from Hogwarts, but what do I know? _

_I like your plan about Rosie and Albus…make sure you keep me posted. I'd hate it if something interesting happened and you didn't tell me yourself. I am your best friend after all, and I feel like I deserve to know. You're really going to spice things up at Hogwarts aren't you? _

_DON'T BRING UP NIKOLA AND PISTA TOGETHER IN THE SAME SENTENCE. Or I will blackmail you with all the stuff that happened in 2__nd__ year…like the time you farted in Transfiguration…or that monster zit that no one could charm off…yes I'm evil, but you're my best friend for it! _

_Your Partner In Crime,_

_Elek. _

_P.S. Donat misses you…and if he bites you he loves you! Bird kisses! God I need to stop hanging around Pista so much…_


	6. Letters

**This is a whole chapter dedicated to the magical thing about owls and letters, so consider this chapter Owl Appreciation Chapter! Basically this chapter is all about mail time in the Great Hall, what the letters say, and most important, who they're from. Hope you enjoy this chapter, even if it is more of a filler one. **

**Disclaimer: Bad news…I just learned I don't own Harry Potter…so now I'm writing on Fan Fiction with all these other wonderful writers! **

**Chapter 5: Letters **

Most of the time in the Great Hall, noise and chatter can be heard from the rest of the Hogwarts grounds, and today was no exception. Boys and girls whispered in anticipation, wondering if they'd get a nice letter from their long distance love, or a dreaded howler from their great aunt. As a matter of fact, you could say that this was the time the Great Hall had the most noise, the most anticipation. You would be correct, because this time was none other than mail time.

Scorpius knew he would receive an owl from Elek, but other than that he wouldn't get any letters. Draco wouldn't write to him unless he was in trouble or mad at Scorpius, and Scorpius couldn't remember doing anything so bad as to receive an owl from him, so he only expected one letter.

Meanwhile, Rosie thought the same thing. One letter would be all she would get, all she would hope to receive. It was always the one letter from her Mum and Dad, nothing more. She looked across the Gryffindor table, and she noticed her eyes wander to Scorpius at the Slytherin table. Oh, how he made her blood boil. She was just so confused by him.

He was currently trying to hassle a letter away from a small brown bird, feathers flying everywhere. The owl was noticeably smaller than all the other birds, but amazingly strong for its size. Rosie couldn't help but laugh when the owl bit Scorpius as soon as he got the letter. Both the owl and Scorpius turned their heads to face Rosie, the owl having a more serious expression worn on its face.

_Oh no_, Rosie thought, _I've upset it. It's going to come attack me_. Sure enough, the bird took flight and landed right by Rosie at her table. But attack, it did not. Instead, it stuck out its leg only to reveal it had a letter for her.

"For me?" She asked quietly. The bird nodded. She smiled and stroked its feathers as she took the letter into her hand. "Why thank you…I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"What are you doing, Donat?" Scorpius called.

"Donat, huh? That's a cute name. Thank you, Donat!" She stroked the bird again, and it gave out a small contented noise, and then flew off.

She waved at the bird until she felt like a pair of eyes was watching her, only to learn Scorpius was looking at her with a look of confusion. She shrugged in reply, and figured it was time to open the her letters: one obviously from her parents, the other she had no clue who it was from, just that it had a R in bright red ink on the front.

_Sweetie, _

_How's Hogwarts? I know I ask this every time I write to you, but it's just because I want to know how you're doing. Are you keeping your studies up? Are you still the top student in your year? Oh I and your father are so proud of you. However, your father is a different story. I ask him to do a simple task, like make a certain potion, and he can't even do that! It's like the man has never read before! Not only that, but he insists on eating every single edible object in his sight…but I love him anyway. _

_Well I just wanted to know how your day was going, but I'm afraid that now your father has fallen off of a ladder…a simple spell could fix this, so I better be on my way! _

_Love you lots, _

_You Mum. _

_P.S. If your father were here he'd tell you to stay away from all boys! _

It was the usual from her mum, and Rosie decided she'd write a reply letter later. Right now all she could think about was the mystery letter. How would write to her? Even more important, why would they write to both her and Scorpius? The only way to find out would be to open the letter…

_Rose, _

_Can I call you Rose? Or do I call you Rosie? Whichever you prefer. My name is Elek, and you're probably wondering how I know who you are. I'll answer your questions. _

_I am currently a fourth year student at Durmstrang, which I'm sure you know is where Scorpius transferred from. Me and Scorpius are quite close, best friends really. Naturally, I've heard about you from Scorp, so I figured it'd be a good thing if I got to know you personally, since you cannot always trust Scorpius' words…something you will probably soon learn. He may come across as a mean, heartless person, but I hope you figure out that this is not true. I've never said it to his face, but I know him to be a doubtful person who only says such things to make himself strong. It's confusing, I know, but one day I think you'll learn. _

_Anyway, I'm sorry I've bothered you. I'm sure that telling you those things about Scorpius doesn't affect you at all since I figure you two don't get along too well. I'm still looking forward to getting to know you better. _

_Elek. _

_P.S. The bird can be quite mean…_

*

Scorpius was distracted by the pile of letters in front of him. He had only expected one, and now he had three! Three! Sure it wasn't a lot, but to Scorpius it seemed like a heaping pile. Never before in his life had he ever had so many letters! And he was expected to reply to all of these? There was no way.

There was the obvious one that was from Elek, that he knew because of the red ink his initial was written in, but the others were written in a deep violet and the other in a pale pink.

Wait, something was wrong. Elek had just sent him a letter the other day! Why on earth would he be sending another one so soon? Sensing urgency, Scorpius tore through Elek's letter first.

_Scorp, _

_I know I've already written…but I decided to send you another letter to say some things I forgot to tell you in the last letter. _

_First off, watch your back. I heard Nikola saying something about a girl named Galina, so I'd just watch out if I were you. Don't get too close to any girls named Galina, ok? I know Nikola, and when she's scheming there's usually nothing that can stop her. _

_I'm sure by now you've noticed that I've also sent a letter to Rosie, I was just thinking maybe I could help you with your mission to bring Albus down. I was pretty formal in my letter, but I don't really know why. I'm sure you don't like my idea of helping you, but maybe the idea will be fruitful in the end. You never know. _

_Thanks for listening, _

_Elek. _

_P.S. Be careful…_

"Well thanks for telling me that information after the fact!" Scorpius mumbled out loud.

Elek was his best friend, but sometimes Scorpius couldn't stand him. Deciding being mad at Elek wouldn't get him anywhere he figured he should open another letter. But which one? Scorpius closed his eyes and picked a letter at random. When he squinted his eyes open, he saw a pale pink S on the envelope in neat, bubbly handwriting. A heart was placed below the S.

_Sweetie, _

_Scorpy, it's been so long since I've heard from you! For a minute I thought you'd been avoiding me, either that or you'd simply fallen off the face of the earth, but Elek told me you two have been sending owls to each other, and I figured I should write you a letter too. _

_The girls cry about you every day. All they talk about now is you, so I prefer to spend my time in Elek's room. I've found a way to charm myself in, but I learned all I need to do is stand in front of the door and Elek will let me in. He's quite funny, and sometimes I'll just sit on his bed and watch him write. Did you know he's starting to write poems? Unbelievable, I know, but it's true. I don't think I was supposed to tell you, but too late. How come YOU don't write poems? Huh? _

_One more question, when will we see each other again?_

_I miss you, _

_Pista. _

Scorpius thought this was a no-purpose letter. Pista said she missed him, when it was quite clear it was Elek she fancied. Now it was time to open the last letter.

_Malfoy, _

_I'm watching you. So is my sister. _

_Nik. _

_P.S. Can you tell Elek to visit me? I quite miss his secret visits in the middle of the night. _

Well, thought Scorpius, Durmstrang has come to haunt me in the form of three letters and one girl named Galina.

*

_Little sis,_

_I'm sure you've already let Scorpius know your true identity. Can't I trust you with anything? There's nothing I can do about that now. Just don't make a deal with him. The whole point is to keep Scorpius away from any high ranks at Hogwarts, ok? You know Robi is counting on us. I'm not going to let Robi down. You're not going to let me down. Don't get too close to Scorpius, and don't help him. _

_Love, _

_Nikola. _

*

Unlike everyone else at Hogwarts, Albus Potter hated mail time. In fact, he preferred to stay away from family conversations in general. He knew an owl was going to drop a letter in front of him any minute, any second, and this made Albus want to do nothing more than climb a tree and never, ever come down.

Trees had always been his safe place. Ever since he was a child he'd go to a tree for comfort. The affect trees had on him was great. He felt so above everything, like he was a king, like nothing could hurt him. His troubles would pass the tree, but they wouldn't be able to reach him. After a rare argument with his father he would climb the tree in their backyard. Harry would let him be, but his mum; oh his mum did her best to get him down. She'd been a year below Harry, and quite unheard of. Despite not having her name not, she had been obsessed with fame. That's all Albus ever heard from her. He quite frequently questioned his father's sanity. How could a man be happy with a woman like this?

Despite his greatest wish, the owl showed up anyway. The letter plopped in front of him, and for a while he debated whether or not he should burn it. If he did, his mother would yell at him. If he didn't, she'd probably yell at him anyway. In fact he figured that was what this letter was for. She was probably mad at him for the recent footage of him partying in The Daily Prophet, but if he'd been saving the world she'd be lavishing him with kisses. Too bad his father had already saved it. But no matter how mad she would get, she would never dare send a Howler. No, she much preferred pretending to be a happy family.

For a lack of anything better to do, he opened the letter anyway.

_Albus, _

_Me and your father are very disappointed in you. _(A lie, no doubt. Harry wouldn't get mad at him for just planning a rule-breaking party. Harry had broken rules in his time, as had James, so Albus figured it was in his blood.) _If you are EVER to disgrace your family again you can bet there will be consequences at home. I just cannot understand why you would want to ruin your family's name. Instead of fooling around with those you call friends you should do something EXTRODIARY for the world, for the ministry, just like your father. You should be more like him. _

_Love,_

_Your mother. _

Albus almost threw up. There was no way on earth his mom was a Gryffindor. If he were the sorting hat, she would be Slytherin, no doubt.

She wanted him to be more like his father, huh? He and his father were completely different people. And he'd do anything to show his mother just that.

"Amy?" Albus called, ripping the letter apart and setting it on fire.

Amy turned around almost immediately. "Yes, Albus?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"Let's throw the craziest party ever tomorrow night. Tomorrow's Saturday right? Make it a party Hogwarts will never forget." Smiling triumphantly, Albus lifted the goblet full of pumpkin juice onto his awaiting lips.

**Another chapter! Wow! I hope you learned something about Albus. What do you think about naming his mom Savannah? That's what I'm leaning towards for now, but if you have any other name ideas just tell me. Read and review, thanks. **

**~coolcrystal **


End file.
